wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Celestial
appearing during the Paladin's Resurrection Spell.]] Celestials are mythical angels and kind spirits who once roamed the orc and human lands, teaching peace and cooperation and offering gifts to those who chose to follow that path. Few modern tales discuss Celestials in Azeroth, and no one has openly claimed to see one in nearly one thousand years. They are now merely legend; some even say they have been destroyed, or subjugated by evil spirits and so exist no more. Yet secret cults throughout most nations still worship these beings--some say, in vain. Celestials are said to take many faces, depending on which race is telling the story. Usually, they resemble the individual with whom they are speaking, idealized into perfect feature and form. They do not "live" within the lands of Azeroth per se, but instead exist on some higher plane, called into being only when necessity demands it. It is unclear if they have any connection to the giantkin known as celestians but if the name is indication they might be. Celestials also seem to share some similarity to Hopes, and Naaru. They are described as enemies of demons. They might be the Rez Angels. Warcraft I Speculation It is possible that this race was inspired in part by some of the descriptions of "God" and angels which were included in the Warcraft I manual. That manual describes the Clerics of Northshire as followers of a theistic belief system including God and angels, which conflicts with the more current descriptions of the Holy Light as a non-theistic religious philosophy. .]] It might be possible to reconcile their stated beliefs with the beings called Celestials, Naaru and Hope. Celestials and Hope are described in the Manual of Monsters, as being angelic creatures who act as emissaries for a higher power. According to the Manual, there are still secret cults in every nation who still worship the Celestials, perhaps in vain. If Celestial worship existed in Stormwind before the First War, it could be a way of reconciling this apparent retcon. Higher Planes According the RPG when the term "higher plane" is used it is in reference to one of the known planes, such as "Emerald Dream", "Twisting Nether", "Great Dark", "Elemental Plane", or simply another planet out in the great dark. There are scholars that study the concept of planes and wonder if there are more to discover. According to the books there are no Dungeons & Dragons style planes within the Warcraft Universe. The Warcraft universe is both simple and vast. Unlike the standard DnD world, Azeroth has no distinct Astral, Ethereal, Inner, Outer, Positive, or Negative Planes---just a measureless nothing known as the Great Dark Beyond. An infinite number of worlds spin within this space and its impossible to say whether they are scattered across the universe or superimposed upon each other. Granted its also said that Nether Drakes are able to shift between the astral and physical planes according to the world of warcraft lore writers.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/netherdrake.html However it has been confirmed that astral plane is yet another alternate term for the Twisting Nether.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/594.xml Category:DemigodsCategory:Warcraft RPG Source See Manual of Monsters Appendix III notes.